1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applications of electronic lighting, and more particularly to a simulated flame structure of simulating flame combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, although conventional illumination tools, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, have been replaced by various electric lamps, the candles or the oil lamps still have conventional meanings and distinctive visual effects in some special occasions or special situations, and thus cannot be replaced by the illumination lamps used in the today's daily life. For example, upon worshiping deities or ancestors, incense and candles are often used, and the beating fire on the candle is used to anchor the reminiscence on the ancestor and the endless longing to the posterity. Alternatively, in some occasions where specific atmospheres need to be created, the fire beating effect of the burning candle is also advantageous to the generation of different visual enjoyments. However, the conventional lamps, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, are used for illumination by way of flame combustion, and have the predetermined security risks. When the candles or oil lamps are upset due to the wind blowing or the artificial inadvertent touch, the ambient flammable objects tend to be ignited to cause the fire accident. Thus, simulated lamps for simulating candle illumination effects have been developed.
The existing simulated flame lamp typically has a lamp body manufactured to have a shape similar to that of a candlestick, a flame-shaped lamp shade on a top of the lamp body, and a light-emitting body disposed in the lamp shade. A battery disposed in the lamp body powers the light-emitting body so that the light is radiated out through the flame-shaped lamp shade and the effect of the ignited candle is formed. However, this lamp shade of the simulated lamp has the fixed shape, and the stable light source is formed after lighting and significantly different from the dynamic visual effect of the flame combustion on the candle.
In view of the associated problems induced by the design defects of the conventional simulated flame lamp, the present inventor has paid attention to the research and development of the simulation of the beating flame, and thus developed this invention after many tries.